


Bambi-Eyes

by Holmesz



Series: Bambi-Eyes [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, High School, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesz/pseuds/Holmesz
Summary: The girl he had pushed into the mud (Damn it Storm!) grabbed her book then took his hand and let Johnny pull her up before looking at his face and-Johnny was meet with the biggest Bambi-eyes he had ever seen.





	Bambi-Eyes

_High School_

Johnny didn’t get why Sue had insisted that he enrol in high school. He had been happy to continue his home-schooling and anyway you would think being a super powered celebrity would make home-schooling an even better idea with the chances of being mobbed by fans (not that he minds the fans, they just get a little crazy) and kidnapped by villains (not that he couldn’t take care of himself) but no!

Sue wanted him to have something ‘normal’.

Wanted him to make friends his own age.

Whatever. He thinks that the idea is stupid- not that anybody bothered to ask him what he wanted, which meant he spent the morning dealing with the whispers and not-so-discrete finger pointing which was fine, he had gotten used to that since he became the Human Torch; what he could not stand were the soul-suckers trying to become his friend to boost their own states.

Uh!

Johnny shoved the hood of his jumper over his head to hide from the light rain. He did not feel anything but the most extreme tempters now but the action made him feel better, like he was broadcasting just how unhappy he was with his current situation to the world; that and it hid his face from everyone.

Not that there was anyone brave enough to be out in the wind and rain with him. That was one hundred percent fine with Johnny; he could finally get some peace. Staring down at his flamed sneakers he kept down the path content to walk around until the end of brake before he would have to endure another round of whispering.

Then he walked straight into someone.

“I’m so sorry, I was not watching where I was going! Here let me help you up!”

The girl he had pushed into the mud (Damn it Storm!) grabbed her book then took his hand and let Johnny pull her up before looking at his face and-

Johnny was meet with the biggest fucking Bambi-eyes he had ever seen.

“It’s okay, I was not paying attention either; didn’t think anyone was out here.”

Johnny could not stop staring-

“Um-” Bambi-eyes shifted on her feet a little before she moved around him. “Thanks for the hand up, most people don’t even stop; bye.” She walks away.

His voice was suddenly back- “My name is Johnny.”

Bambi-eyes stopped and looked at him over her shoulder “I’m Penny, it’s nice to meet you Johnny.”

 

_Fangirls_

It was official- Johnny now hated he fans.

Okay is that was going overboard. He still likes his fans, it was the pack of giggling hyenas that followed him _everywhere_ that he hated.

They kept scaring off Bambi-eyes before he could talk to her.

It had taken days before he even found someone who knew who he was talking about. Every time he asked someone if they know where Penny (Bambi-eyes) sat during lunch all he got was a blank stare, describing her did not help to clue them in either.

Was this girl invisible to them?

_“Thanks for the hand up, most people just keep walking-”_

Then a girl named Gwen; who Johnny would totally flirt with if he was not so preoccupied, helped him out.

“Oh you must be talking about Penny Parker. If she is not walking around the school she will be in the library.”

 And that’s where he found her, tucked away in the corner of the science section in an overly stuffed chair, book in her lap and large horn-rimmed glasses sitting on the tip of her nose.

Gah! So cute!

Johnny opened his mouth to call out to her when he hears it.

Giggling.

No!

Penny looks up from her book; frown on her face, before she quickly grabs her stuff and leaves the library; for the third day in a row.

Yep. Johnny HATES his fangirls.

 

_You’re Famous And I Don’t Care_

Johnny needed to get away.

He may love being famous but even he reached his limit, so here he was sitting on one of the tables on the lawn enjoying a rare moment of peace.

“Is it okay if I sit here?”

Stunned Johnny turns to see big brown eye looking back at him.

“It’s okay if it’s not. You were probably here for so quiet given who you are. Sorry for bothering you.”

Johnny blinked, completely stunned. “Wait you know who I am?”

He watched Penny shrugged her shoulders. “Sure. Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four. Despite what everyone thinks I don’t actually live under a rock.”

“But you never behaved like it was a big deal.”

“Because it’s not. So you’re famous; so what?”

Johnny might be a little in love.

_Flaming Hearts_

Sue, Reed and Ben were gathered in the doorway of the kitchen staring at the sight in front of them.

Johnny sat at the kitchen counter a dopey grin on his face drawing flaming hearts in the air.

And two P’s hovered in the center.

“Anyone know what is up with Matchsticks?”

“Asides from his current behavior he has also been going on about ‘pretty penny’. I have run several medical exams on him; he does not have a concussion nor is he under the influence of any substances, I am waiting for the brain scans to be completed.”

They continued to stare.

Another heart joined the group.

Sue took a step forward. “Johnny, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Sue. Lovely day isn’t it?”

The three looked out the window; it was pouring outside.

Sue slowly looked back to her brother, glanced at the hearts and P’s before looking back at him again.

A slow understanding smile showed on her face.

“Indeed it is.”

A sister always knows after all.

 

_It’s not a Date!_

“Have fun on your date Johnny.”

“It’s not a date Sue. We are meeting at the library to study.”

\--

“The back row in the corner is the best place if you want to make-out!”

“We are friends going to watch a movie Ben. There will be no making-out!”

“But you want too!”

Johnny could not hide the blush on his face.

\--

“I would recommend taking her to the New York Hall of Science during the warmer months. I’m sure she would like it.”

“We are NOT DATEING!”

 

_Meet the Family_

This was a bad idea.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. I hope we become good friends because I need someone to tell me if Johnny gets in trouble at school.”

“I’m sure we can arrange something Mrs. Richards.”

“Please, call me Sue.”

The worst idea.

“You any good at videogames shrimp?”

“I will kick your ass any day of the week, old man.”

Why did Johnny do this to himself?

“Is that a high powered Atom Smasher Doctor Richards?”

“It is…would you like to see how it works?”

“Oh yes please!”

But if Johnny was pleased everyone was getting along- well he was not going to say anything.

 

_Kiss the Girl_

“Does Ben have a Little Mermaid obsession?”

“I don’t know what is up with him most of the time.”

It’s times like these Johnny was thankful how dense Penny could be.

Otherwise it would be very hard to explain why ‘Kiss the Girl’ was always playing whenever they entered a room together.

_It Runs in the Family_

“Have either of you two noticed that you are both attracted to the same type?”

“What do you mean?”

“You both find nerdy geniuses with science obsessions to be attractive”

Sue and Johnny looked over to Reeds lab where they could see the two said nerds talking adamantly about one of Reeds newest inventions behind the sound proof glass.

Two lanky limbed dark haired, oblivious geniuses lost in their world of science.

“Huh.”

“Huh.”

“Yep.”

 

_Are We Dating?_

Johnny could not believe that he had taken one of Reeds ideas (NOT A DATE!) but it was hot, they had already seen all the good movies and neither of them trusted the local pool so here they are at the New York Hall of Science slowly making their way through the displays.

Worst part is that Reed was right. Penny had not stopped smiling since they had arrived two hours ago. If it was anyone else Johnny would had grabbed his phone long ago, but the way Penny went on about each exhibit, the energy and clear excitement she felt about science, was contagious.

And of Johnny stayed quiet and listen you her ramble about all the science-y stuff all the way to the train station just to listen to her talk more no one could prove it.

Then he felt her grab his hand.

Johnny’s felt his eyes widen as he froze on the platform. Penny held his hand until her train arrived.

“Thanks for today, I had fun.”

Then there was a soft pair of lips on his cheek.

Johnny turn just in time to see a dark blush on Penny’s cheeks before she ducked her head and ran onto the train. Then she was gone.

Johnny was sure his was steaming with how hot his face suddenly felt.

\--

Johnny sent her a text later that night.

_‘Do you want to go on a Statue of Liberty tour this weekend? As a date.’_

He waited.

And waited.

And wait-

_‘I would love too. How’s Saturday?’_

Johnny smiled.

_‘Perfect.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Because of spidytorch week 2017 (that was not prepared enough to participate in- again) I had the drive to write this.  
> First ever /Peter Parker/Johnny Storm.  
> Had all these little ideas for a Female-Peter/Male-Johnny but could not get it into an actual story so here we are. Just so you know in this world Johnny has his powers but Peter/Penny does not/does not yet.  
> Kudos and comments always welcome, just be respectable about it.  
> Un-Betted so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
